


I don't need an Answer

by StrawberrieShortcake



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Crystal keeps a diary, F/F, Friends to Lovers, GoodeMethyd, Lesbian AU, One-Sided Attraction, Or Friends to Friends, Roommates, They may or may not end up together, crygi, regardless of what happens theyre soulmates, that's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrieShortcake/pseuds/StrawberrieShortcake
Summary: Whether or not they end up together is up to you.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	I don't need an Answer

Crystal never claimed to be good at writing. Her work always included plot holes, her characters lacked depth, her ideas were uninspired and often rehashed from movies she watched. She got barely passing grades on her short stories for her English class, with a few failed assignments here and there. Despite all that, she still wrote. It calmed her down and allowed her to relax after long days of classes and mandatory extracurricular activities. She wrote about her day for the most part, wrote semi mediocre poetry, shared her dirty little secrets with the pages. She didn't like to call it a diary, but it was one.

Within the diary, her roommate Gigi, had been mentioned on more than one occasion. Crystal wrote about her a lot, though her tone in her writing drastically changed with time. When they first met, Crystal was easily annoyed by the girl, she was afraid she was like all the bitchy pretty girls back in middle school. As time went on and they got to know each other, Crystal realized that Gigi was a massive dork. They soon became friends, and her entries about Gigi reflected that. Not long after, Crystal realized that her feelings towards her roommate were maybe more than just platonic, though she never would admit that to Gigi.

Crystal pushed opened the door to her room, dragging her bag on the floor behind her. Her shared room was as it typically was: a mess. Her bed was pushed against the right wall, her weekend clothing were spilling out of the drawers, but at least her clothes were put away, unlike a certain roommate of hers. Gigi did make her bed though at least, something Crystal didn't feel the need to as she was just going to sleep in it again in a few hours. 

She threw her bag on top of her dresser and rummaged through her sock drawer for her pink diary. She could never be too careful when it comes to her personal things, she trusts that Gigi won't read her diary but she just wanted to make sure her secrets would remain hers. 

Crystal sat down at her desk, and wrote about her day. It had been a long day, she was never great at focusing in class, even when she didn't have distractions. It took so much out of her to get her mind just to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, it didn't matter whether or not she was interested in the subject.

She wrote down whatever words came to mind, no flowing sentences or beautiful transitions. All her frustrations were down in the paper and it felt like a small weight off her shoulders. It felt wrong to end her entries with something negative, and so she always ended with something that made her happy that day. It was often about Gigi, a joke she said, a compliment she gave her, or just her being herself. That morning Gigi painted her nails, picking a colour she thought would suit her skin tone and she was right like always. Pink was one of her favourite colours and it did look good on her.

Gigi walked into their dorm, but Crystal was too focused on her writing to acknowledge her surroundings. Gigi dropped her bag on her bed, looking at her roommate for a few moments waiting for a response.

"What are you writing there, Honey?"

Crystal jumped, startled at the sudden voice. "Gigi!," she slammed shut her diary before the other girl could sneak a peak, "You scared me, I didn't hear you come in"

"I can tell by the way you jumped out of your chair," The ginger chuckled as she threw her boots on the ground and fell onto her bed. Crystal shrugged, her cheek's were rosy from embarrassment. 

Gigi laid on her bed with her eyes closed while Crystal wrote her last few sentences. She tossed her diary off to the side, making a mental note to not mistake it for her science notes in a identical journal.

***

"Honey! Honey, c'mon you gotta wake up or you'll be late for breakfast!"

Crystal tried to roll over to face the wall, but Gigi clung to her shoulder and kept shaking her.

"Five more minutes?" She slurred on her words, not ready for the day just yet.

"Well breakfast starts in three so-"

Crystal jolted up from her bed, running around her room like a chicken without its head looking for her binders and notes. Her things were scattered around her side of the room from her throwing them off her bed last night. She grabbed whatever things she could find and threw them in her bag.

Gigi was leaning against the wall, Crystal's uniform in hand. Crystal gave her an appreciative look and changed out of pyjamas. Her and Gigi were never shy of changing in front of each other, they had gotten close in the two years of being roommates. But she still caught glimpse of the blush rising in Gigi's cheeks.

***

Crystal slumped down into her seat, dropping her bag on the table in front of her. She was in biology, her second to last class of what felt like an eleven hour day and was exhausted. She covered her face with her hands, exhaling all of the air from her lungs. Gigi looked up from her seat beside her and giggled.

"Rough day?"

"You don't even know, Peaches-" Crystal grumbled in her hands. She had two hours of pre-cal, a book report for both English and French due tomorrow, an essay for history, and she needed to catch up on her hours for gym class. Her brain felt exhausted and stressed out already. 

Gigi chuckled and she brushed locks of Crystal's hair out of her face then she gave a small tap on her scrunched up nose. Crystal sighed again and took out her binder and pencil case. 

"Hey, Crys-" Gigi dug through her own bag, getting more and more frustrated the longer she looked, "I think I forgot my binder in our room, can I steal your notes?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem," She passed over her pink journal without giving it much thought. 

  
  
***  
  
  


Crystal walked into her room, she was glad it was finally Friday meaning she didn't need to walk up early tomorrow, if at all. All she wanted to do at that point was to curl up in her bed and sleep through the entire weekend.

Crystal lifted up her gaze and there was Gigi sitting up straight on her bed looking at her. Crystal smiled and gave a small wave,

"Hey Peaches, what are you doing back so early?"

Gigi didn't answer her, just stared. For a few moments neither said a word and Crystal was getting concerned. This wasn't typical Gigi behaviour, she usually had a big smile on when she greeted Crystal, but now she didn't even react.

She walked past the girl to her side and went through her things in her bag. She searched for he pencil but among her things, she saw her science notes which confused her, she thought she gave them to Gigi earlier so she would copy them down herself.

"You gave me the wrong journal," Gigi finally spoke up. Crystal turned towards her, but Gigi was staring off into space. She waited for Gigi to continue-

"You left me your diary. And I read _those_ pages," Gigi looked up towards her, her expression was impossible to read. Crystal heart dropped, she knew exactly which pages she was referring to, "You really love me, don't you?"

Crystal felt like a deer in the headlights, her heart pounded, she found it difficult to breath, she wasn't prepared to handle this situation, she convinced herself it would never happen. Her brain screamed at her to say something, to confirm Gigi's question, to deny it, give a response. Yet the only thing she muster up was a meek-

"I'm sorry-" She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room. She heard Gigi call out to her before she slammed the door. She ran down the hallway, she had no clue where or what she planned to do. She just couldn't face Gigi; maybe she'll avoid her for a day, a week, until graduation, she didn't know how long but she knew she was going to stay clear of her room.   
The staircase and hallways were empty, most students had retired to their rooms until dinner and the teachers had conferences every Friday.

***

Crystal found herself in the school garden; it was calm there, easy to clear your mind. She was seated on a old wooden bench with beautiful carved patterns in it, but of course teenagers ruined that by chipping their own patterns into it, less beautiful ones.

The sun had started to set, painting the sky with all of Crystal's favourite colours: oranges, yellows, pinks, purples. She nearly forgot how beautiful the setting sun could be, she'd been so caught up in schoolwork and in her head recently to take time to appreciate it.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she was skipping supper. She was starving, but her embarrassment and need to be alone overpowered her hunger. She could go one night without supper; if not, she was sure she had snacks hidden away somewhere in her room. 

Her stomach rumbled again, she couldn't ignore how hungry she was. She rummaged through her bag,

"Please past me, please tell me you weren't so much a glutton you ate all your snacks-"

She unzipped her side pockets, hoping she had something somewhere. She found herself triple checking before she flopped back down on the bench in defeat. Unless she wanted to eat pencil shavings, a random necklace, or glitter, she was out of luck.

"Hey," A voice appearing beside her said nearly causing Crystal's soul to leave her body. She hadn't heard anyone walking towards her, she jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound.

She sat down on the bench properly and looked up to be face-to-face with Gigi, the last person she wanted to be around at that moment.

Gigi chuckled at her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you again, I just thought you were gonna be hungry soon-"

She lifted a small Tupperware container filled to the brim with mash potatoes mixed with gravy, a small bun, and an assortment of cut up vegetables.

"And can I just say that you're pretty damn good at hiding, it took me a solid half hour to find you out here," Gigi sat down beside Crystal, handing her the container and a fork. Crystal giggled, almost forgetting that there was an awkwardness between them.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to hide, and thank you. I was actually cursing myself out for not bringing snacks with me," she popped off the lid, steam rose from the potatoes, it smelt delicious. She was grateful for Gigi, home cooked meals were always the best and she was glad she didn't have to miss out on one. 

There was a silence between them as Crystal ate. She could feel Gigi watch her for a few seconds at a time before looking back at the sunset. Crystal tried to take as long as possible to finish, not wanting to have the conversation that followed, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever.

Crystal chewed on the last piece of bun, just hoping that Gigi wasn't going to make her initiate the painful conversation. She closed the container and put it in her bag, she'd give it back to the kitchen tomorrow at breakfast, she wasn't in the mood for more human contact today. 

"So-" Gigi spoke up. It was a slow start, but at least Crystal didn't have to be the one to speak first, "We have to talk about- _um,_ y'know- _that_ , and I know you don't want to but-"

"Yeah, you're right I don't, so let's not-" Crystal grabbed her bag and started to stand up but Gigi pulled her down just as fast.

"Crystal-" She said sternly, "We have to, if we don't it's just gonna be more awkward between us and I don't want that, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that either"

Crystal shook her head, that was far from what she wanted. She brought her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. All she wanted at that moment was to roll herself in her blankets and sleep until Monday, maybe take a small break every now and then to cry, just to keep it interesting. 

"First things first, I just want to say that I'm sorry for reading your diary, it was a complete accident! Had I known that it was your diary, I would have never read it and I feel awful for-" Gigi started to ramble, she did that when she was nervous or anxious. Last year during exam week, Crystal listened to her talk for two hours and a half about the brilliance of the Heathers movie from the 80's and how well it still holds up with living as a teenager and how society still treated those who were different today. Crystal never actually watched the movie and didn't understand the references, but she nodded along as if she did just to listen to Gigi's voice. 

"Don't worry about it-" Crystal muttered, she was angry at herself for making such a dumb mistake. If she had just given Gigi the right notebook they wouldn't be in this situation.

Gigi didn't speak for awhile after that. She moved closer to Crystal, placing her hand on top of the redhead's. Crystal bit her lip and glanced over at Gigi who was looking off into the distance. She exhaled and leaned her head onto Gigi's shoulder. Gigi in turn leaned her head on top of Crystal's, petting her hair with her unoccupied hand. It was a familiar scene, Crystal was glad that Gigi wasn't afraid of falling back into their old routines.

Crystal let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Gigi's hand running through her hair and her soft humming that Crystal knew she wasn't aware she was doing calmed her down, like everything that happened that day wasn't so significant. Crystal just let herself be for a moment; just exist and nothing else, no overthinking, no embarrassment, no panicking. 

She felt a soft press of lips on her forehead, barely considered a kiss, she smiled. Crystal threaded her fingers with Gigi's, snuggling closer to her. Gigi's thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand, sending shivers down Crystal's spine. Gigi shifted her head so that her face was buried in Crystal's curls. 

"I like the way your hand fits in mine" It was barely a whisper; Crystal wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it but she was glad she did. She smiled and squeezed Gigi's hand. 

"I like it too," she whispered back, louder than Gigi had, "I like holding your hand, Peaches"

Gigi didn't answer, she just stared into space, chin resting on Crystal's head. Crystal knew there was something on Gigi's mind she wanted to say, but was just thinking of the right way to say it. Despite the short time they've known each other, Crystal knew Gigi like the back of her hand and Gigi knew her just as well.

"I like you," Crystal spoke up. Though Gigi already knew this, it felt right to have it come out of her mouth, "I like you so much, Gigi Goode. You don't have to say it back"

Gigi swallowed before speaking, "But what if I want to?"

Crystal looked up at her. Gigi looked back at her apprehensively. She brought her hand to Gigi's cheek, she sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Do you?"

Gigi placed her hand on Crystal's, placing a small kiss on her palm, "I'm not sure, I never thought of us that way. Feelings are complicated, it's hard to know what's romantic and what's platonic sometimes"

Crystal nodded, she understood, feelings _were_ complicated. But that didn't stop herself from feeling a small pain in her heart. She fought back tears, she wasn't about to cry over this especially not in front of Gigi. She bit her lip, and wrapped her arms around Gigi's shoulders, burying her nose in her long dark hair.

"I don't need an answer today, I don't need an answer tomorrow, I don't need an answer ever. Just don't leave me, okay?"

Gigi gripped her waist tighter, "I'd never do that, they're gonna have to bury me with you"

Crystal giggled and the silence returned. She listened to Gigi's breathing, feeling as though she could fall asleep right then and there. The wind whistled around them, the fountain stopped due to its automatic timer, the sun long set, and they were content in each other's arms. 

Gigi pulled away from the hug, but kept a hand on Crystal's waist and lifted the other to her face. Her fingers trailed across her cheek and drifted down her jaw until they landed under her chin. There was softness in her grey eyes, a look reserved only for Crystal. She lifted her chin and paused. Crystal nodded and Gigi brought their lips together. 

  
Crystal was no skilled author. She never found the right metaphors, her dialogue was dry and unnatural, and her descriptions just added to their reader's confusion. She was not the brilliant authors she enjoyed as a child. In those books, a first kiss was described as magical, electrical, unlike anything one has experienced before. Turns out authors love to lie. 

There was no sparks flying, there was no cherubs singing, there was no life changing feeling rooted deep inside them ready to come out. When they parted everything remained the same. The wind still blew through the trees, the stars still twinkled, the bench still creaked when they moved; nothing had changed, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not they end up together is up to you.


End file.
